worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ornament Valley
Ornament Valley is a big valley located on a part of Route 66 before getting into Radiator Springs. It is viewable from Wheel Well Motel in Cars Land, video games and the movies. It was this which made Sally stay and reside at Radiator Springs. Once the Interstate was built, the natural beauty wasn't much noticed. Things changed after Wheel Well re-opened. History Among the growing of Radiator Springs, the valley used to have gas fields as well gasolineral activity. A railway would cross the valley (with a similar rail crossing used by the South Jersey Transportation Authority), and its route part had 2 gas stations. The valley was also where the town's demolition derby stadium was built. With the construction of the Interstate 40, the valley's activity went down among the town, and its farms, gas fields, gas stations and the railway got abandoned as well. After the town's resuscitate because of Lightning McQueen's stay, the valley's activity went slowly regrowing little by little. By 2007 with the town's International Championship (or Cars: Mater-National Championship) the valley was finally up to growth. There was built an international airport, trailer parks and a gas station was re-opened; even a diamond mine was settle. In all three Cars video games, Ornament Valley is described as a place east of Radiator Springs. However, it was referred to as the entire area of Radiator Springs, Ornament Valley, and Tailfin Pass a few times. In Cars: The Video Game, the place of Ornament Valley is unlocked when you win Sheriff's Chase, which is also the first race that goes into Ornament Valley. In Chapter 3, two major races happen in Ornament Valley, Rustbucket Race-O-Rama and Ornament Valley Circuit. Rustbucket Race-O-Rama is a race in the Rustbucket Stadium, raced as Mater. When you win the race, Mater will win a boost tank, which he gives to Lightning as a present. In Ornament Valley Circuit, four New York cars, named Vince, Barry, Lenny, and Sonny; challenge Lightning to a race. Lightning visits Ornament Valley again in Chapter 4. He gets monster truck tires and races three monster trucks, named Count Spatula, The Crippler, and Ginormous; at the Rustbucket Stadium. After the race, he gets his monster truck tires taken off and goes to the gas station, where he meets Vince, Barry, and Sonny again. Soon, Chick arrives and challenges all four to a race. After that race, Lightning goes back to Radiator Springs to see Mack, but he wasn't there, so he goes back to Ornament Valley and asks Sheriff about Mack. Sheriff says that Mack called him, saying he was driving west along Interstate 40 and got robbed by the Delinquent Road Hazards. In Chapter 5, after the races in Radiator Springs and Tailfin Pass, came the Ornament Valley Grand Prix. It is the only out of the 3 races in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix that peaks into another location. In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Ornament Valley is unlocked when you win Stadium Race 1. The Rustbucket Stadium is still there, but there are 4 Rustbucket Races instead of just 1. Mater meets Emma right before the first race, and then they get to know each other and race each other in the 4th race. After that race, Mater gives Emma a tour. The location also has 3 Road Races. The third one introduces Gudmund (however, he previously appeared in Relay Race 2). In Cars: Race-O-Rama, Ornament Valley gets already unlocked when you unlocked Radiator Springs by winning Hudson Student Run, and you don't need to wait for it to load to get there. Ornament Valley is where Mater and Bubba had their fight for the Radiator Springs towing rights, which Bubba eventually lost. Ornament Valley has a Circuit race called Off-Road Race 1. It also has parts of the 3rd and 4th Point to Point races, except on the PlayStation 2. There is also Guido Kart 6, Auto Cross 4, Transporter 3, and Photo Op 6. The races at the Rustbucket Stadium include 4 races: Smash Up 1, Smash Up 2, Smash Up 3, Bubba's Bucket Bash; 2 Monster Truck Races: Monster Truck Mayhem 1 and Monster Truck Mayhem 2; and Guido Kart 2. Places in Ornament Valley *3 Arrows statue *Bulldozer Pasture *Cadillac Range *Carburetor County *Diamond mine *Double Clutch Gulch *Figure-8 speedway *Fillmore's Fields *Interstate 40 *Lake Floaty *Mack Track Challenge *Opel concessionaire *Ornament Valley RV Park *Overheat Peak *Pitt Stop Gasoline *Radiator Springs *Radiator Springs Speedway *Radiator Springs World Grand Prix Circuit *Redhood Valley *Route 66 *Rustbucket Stadium *Tailfin Pass *Tired Flats *Tractor Pasture *Turquey *Wheel Well Motel *Willy's Butte *World's Largest ball of Fan Belts *Retro Gasoline *Ornament Valley Airport *Ornament Valley RV Park Trivia *The valley appears different from what it was from Cars: The Video Game (the first Cars video game) to Cars: Mater-National (the second one). But in Cars: Race-O-Rama (the third one), the whole valley appears exactly the same as in the first video game. *The Ornament Valley is a parody of and a reference to the Monument Valley, which is located in the same area of the Ornament Valley. *The mountains are shaped like old Cadillacs' hoods. Gallery 060.JPG 052.JPG|Retro gasoline 058.JPG|Old wooden garage 059.JPG|Abandoned train garage 061.JPG|The railway 062.JPG|Railway bridge 063.JPG|Railway bridge 064.JPG|Old silo and mill 068.JPG|White bridge 069.JPG|Tall wooden bridge 070.JPG|Small wooden bridge 078.JPG|Re-opened retro gasoline 081.JPG|Racing team's park 089.JPG|The Sand Dunes MNOrnament_ValleyMap.png|Map of Ornament Valley from Cars: Mater-National Championship. Ornament-valley.jpg CarsRaceORama5.jpg|Lightning McQueen in Ornament Valley in Cars Race-O-Rama. CarsRaceORama23.jpg|Bubba racing in Ornament Valley in Cars Race-O-Rama. ornamentvalley7.jpg|The waterfalls ornamentvalley8.jpg|The waterfalls' bridge OrnamentValleyDesert.jpg|A deserted place with a few cactus and plants OMVALLEY.png|The entrance Vistazo - 2.png|The entrance Ornament Valley - Valle Insignia.png|The entrance Vistazo - 3.png|An aerial viewpoint of the valley Vistazo - 4.png|Cars 2 Ornament Valley - Cars 3.png|Cars 3 Names in other languages es:Valle Insignia pl:Dolina Ozdób pt-br:Ornament Valley ru:Клаксоновая Долина Category:Places and Locations Category:Cars: The Video Game Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship